Pure
by nurukaraito
Summary: Bukan, bisik hati Minseok. Orang yang kucintai bukan Luhan yang ini... yang kucintai adalah Xi Luhan yang dulu, namja penyuka keheningan yang selalu tidur di bawah pohon dulu... An EXO fanfiction, Kim Minseok!centric. Update!
1. Chapter 1

Sejak bertemu dirinya, Minseok merasakan sesuatu tumbuh di hatinya.

Tunas itu, tumbuh dan berkembang tiap berjumpa dirinya.

Semakin lama bersama dengannya, semakin besar pula rasa cinta untuknya.

Dialah cinta pertama, ciuman pertama, kekasih pertama.

.

.

**_Pure_**

_A Screenplay Fanfiction_

.

.

.

**Disclaimer**: They are belongs to God,themselves, their family,their fans, and also SM Entertainment

**Cast**: Xi Luhan and Kim Minseok

**Pair**:XiuHan/LuMin

**Genre**:Romance, a bit angst

**Rate**: T

**Warning**: Maaf jika Anda yang membaca tidak menikmati tulisan ini. Maaf juga kalo ide pasaran. Terinspirasi dari bunga putih yang saya temuin di belakang fakultas tetangga kampus saya.

**Now playing**: Ailee's Love Note, Shania Twain's When You Kiss Me, Olivia Ong's Sometime When We Touch, SHINee's I'm With You.

Don't like? I beg you to don't read!

.

.

.

Kim Minseok mendapat pengalaman jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat dia menginjak kelas dua _junior high_.

Usia empat belas tahun memang usia yang wajar jika kau mulai menyukai seseorang.

Mungkin namja atau yeoja pada umumnya menyukai seseorang yang rupawan, memiliki sikap baik, dan tentu saja, populer. Cinta monyetmu bisa jadi idolamu, oppa tampan yang tinggal di rumah sebelah, dokter baik dengan senyum menawan yang menjadi langganan keluargamu atau bahkan sunbae _cool_ di sekolah.

Tidak.

Orang yang dicintai Minseok tidak termasuk pada semua kategori itu.

Minseok menyukainya karena kesederhanaannya.

Xi Luhan namanya.

Namja dengan tubuh kurus ini hanya namja biasa, yang menggemari kesendirian.

Bukannya anti sosial atau apa, tetapi memang pribadi Luhan-lah yang menyukai ketenangan.

Luhan, berusia empat belas tahun, adalah teman seangkatan Minseok. Mereka berbeda kelas, dan bahkan Minseok mengetahui keberadaannya semenjak Minseok melihatnya di taman belakang sekolah.

Sore itu, Minseok pulang seperti biasa. Hari itu jatahnya piket, jadi dia baru bisa pulang setelah membersihkan kelas.

Minseok melihat seorang namja yang tertidur di bawah pohon ginkgo yang rindang. Rambut hitamnya menari-nari dibawa angin, kulitnya yang pucat bersinar tertimpa mentari senja, seragamnya yang begitu kebesaran untuk tubuh kurusnya bergemeresak karena digoda angin.

_Nyamannya..._ pikir Minseok yang remaja.

Tak sadar, Minseok beringsut mendekat ke arah pohon ginkgo. Dia duduk dan mengamati tiap inci wajah namja yang tertidur itu.

Sore hari itu begitu sejuk.

Tapi, Minseok khawatir jika namja yang tertidur begitu nyaman ini terkena flu jika lama-lama tertidur di luar.

Maka dia mengguncang lengan kurusnya.

"Cho-chogiyo..." kata Minseok lembut.

Namja itu bergerak sedikit dan mengerang.

Mengerjapkan matanya, namja kurus yang baru tertidur itu mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"U-um... maaf, tapi, kau bisa sakit jika terus-terusan tidur disini..." jelas Minseok pelan.

Takut jika dia akan dimarahi juga karena kepribadiannya yang pemalu, Minseok menundukkan wajah manisnya.

Tak terdengar jawaban.

Lalu, namja kurus itu berkata dengan suaranya yang membuat Minseok merasakan _itu_.

"Tak apa... terimakasih telah membangunkan dan mengkhawatirkanku," katanya.

Minseok menengadah. Dan dia terpana.

Senyum namja itulah yang membuatnya terjatuh.

_Angin yang kuat berhembus kencang, membuat kupu-kupu beterbangan, ribuan bunga putih yang mekar yang bergoyang, langit yang begitu cerah tertutupi putihnya awan, dan menghempaskan hati Minseok, terbang dan akhirnya tersangkut pada namja yang masih menyunggingkan senyum menawan._

Namja ini membuat Minseok merasakan sensasi barusan.

Dia... jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

Hari berganti, musim berganti, namun hati Minseok masih enggan berganti.

Sejak bertemu namja itu di suatu sore, Minseok dan Luhan, nama namja itu, menjadi semakin dekat.

Senyuman yang saling dilontarkan, sapaan yang saling dilemparkan, pertemuan ketaksengajaan yang berbuah kebersamaan, membuat tunas di hati Minseok tumbuh makin kuat.

Luhan berneda dengan namja yang selama ini ditemui Minseok.

Dia begitu sederhana, polos tapi mampu membuat Minseok merasakan sensasi ini.

Sensai yang hanya mampu dia deskripsikan sebagai 'jatuh cinta.'

Meski menjadi makin dekat, namja manis nan pendiam ini belum berani mengutarakan perasaannya.

Meski dari senyum dan perlakuan Luhan terhadapnya membuatnya senantiasa berharap lebih, Minseok juga tahu diri.

Dia tidak se_hebat_ itu hingga bisa mendapat perlakuan spesial dari Luhan.

Dia manis, ya. Dia cukup pintar, ya. Dia manis dan pintar, tapi hanya itu. Dia bukan tipe namja pemeran tokoh utama dalam novel roman dimana heroinnya seorang biasa tapi menjadi objek jatuh cinta dari hero-nya.

Minseok juga sadar hal itu. Kebanyakan membaca novel roman membuat Minseok sering mengkhayal jika suatu saat nanti, seorang Pangeran akan jatuh cinta padanya yang hanya orang biasa ini.

Tapi itu tak terjadi, bukan?

Ditambah Minseok menyukai Luhan yang memang bukan Pangeran, baik dalam artian sebenarnya maupun konotasi.

Pun jika dia tahu Luhan sudah ada yang punya, Minseok sebisa mungkin tidak akan berusaha mengganggu hubungan Luhan dengan kekasihnya—jika ada.

Dia terlalu mencintai Luhan. Sesederhana itu.

Padahal Minseok baru berusia empat belas. Namun entah mengapa, dia bisa merasakan perasaan mendalam seperti itu. Mungkin karena pribadinya yang murni dan terlalu baik?

Tapi, khayalnya mengenai Luhan dan pacarnya runtuh begitu saja.

Ketika senyum itu semakin menjadi berarti karena saking spesialnya, ketika elusan tangan Luhan di rambutnya mampu membuat Minseok menangis saking lembutnya, _ketika Luhan mencuri ciuman pertamanya_.

Tepat setengah tahun setelah Minseok mengenal Luhan, namja kurus yang berambut gelap itu menyatakan cintanya lebih dulu.

Minseok tak pernah mengira, jika harapan yang tiap malam dia titipkan dalam doanya terkabul.

Senyum cerah Luhan meyakinkan Minseok jika semua ini bukan mimpi.

.

.

.

Cinta mereka menjadi rahasia satu sama lain.

Kebersamaan mereka habiskan dalam heningnya Perpustakaan _junior high_ mereka, dengan tautan tangan yang tak pernah dilepaskan, dan senyum bahagia yang disembunyikan.

Keduanya memang pendiam, dan keberadaan satu sama lain saja sudah lebih dari cukup, tanpa harus diisi dengan berbagai jenis kegiatan.

Heningnya ruang baca itu menjadi saksi bisu cinta murni mereka.

Musim tak lelah berganti. Kini mereka berdua, Luhan dan Minseok, duduk di bangku akhir junior high.

Mulai muncul berbagai hal. Mengenai rencana masa depan, rasa cemburu yang perlahan mereka rasakan, hingga menyadari, jika kepercayaan satu sama lain merupakan hal yang harus diperjuangkan.

Cinta mereka masih semurni ketika mereka pertama menyadari perasaan mereka terhadap yang lain.

Doa Minseok kini berganti, doanya yang dulu agar Luhan senantiasa menemukan kebahagiaan bersamanya, menjadi agar mereka bisa terus bersama seperti selama ini.

Tahun akhir berlalu seperti sekerjapan mata.

Mereka kini menjadi siswa senior high. Luhan dan Minseok sepakat untuk bersama-sama masuk Hansung High.

Tapi, tanpa persiapan, badai menghadang Minseok.

Dia tak pernah menjumpai kekasihnya selama liburan setelah kelulusan, karena Luhan pulang ke kampung halamannya, Cina. Mereka hanya berhubungan lewat email dan telepon.

Saat menginjak halaman Hansung High di hari pertama dia menjadi siswa senior high, Minseok harusnya bertemu dengan namja yang selama hampir dua tahun menjadi kekasihnya.

Tapi dia tak mengenal namja jangkung, rambut merah menyala, tubuh cukup terbentuk, dengan seragam berantakan, dan ekspresi datar.

Ini bukan Luhannya.

Luhannya harusnya adalah namja sederhana, tubuh kurus, menyapanya dengan hangat, memakai seragam kebesaran, dan menghadiahkan senyum spesial yang selalu membuat jantung Minseok berdebar dengan tak karuan.

Ini _bukan_ Luhannya.

Luhannya berubah menjadi orang yang tak Minseok kenal.

.

.

.

To be continued...

.

.

.

Makasih udah baca sampai titik ini.

See you around!

Ps: saya bakal lambat banget buat ngupdate ff ini. Lupakan aja setelah baca.

May 11,

Rain drops lover,

Raito

Pps: Kenapa bisa keapus, yah? Saya lama gak buka akun saya, trus pas saya buka cerita ini udah gak ada... maka dari itu, saya post ulang.

Ada yang tahu kenapa bisa keapus?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Pure_**

_A Screenplay Fanfiction_

.

.

.

**Disclaimer**: They are belongs to God,themselves, their family,their fans, and also SM Entertainment

**Cast**: Kim Minseok (main)

**Pair**:Saya berencana buat ganti pairnya...

**Genre**:Romance, a bit angst

**Rate**: T

**Warning**: Maaf jika Anda yang membaca tidak menikmati tulisan ini. Maaf juga kalo ide pasaran. Terinspirasi dari bunga putih yang saya temuin di belakang fakultas tetangga kampus saya.

**Now playing**: Heart in Yout Heartbreak by The Pains of Being Pure At Heart, Amnesia by 5 Seconds of Sumer, Eyes Nose Lips versi Lydia Paek, Perfume by Britney Spears feat Sia.

Don't like? Just don't read!

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

Xi Luhan bukan lagi Xi Luhan yang dikenal Minseok.

Luhan ini, bahkan Minseok ragu jika orang ini memang Luhan yang selama ini dia tahu.

Bahkan saat bertemu di hari pertama SMA, Luhan sama sekali tidak melihat ke arahnya dan berlalu.

Seolah dia tak melihat Minseok disana.

Hati Minseok saat itu langsung hancur.

.

.

.

"Luhan-ah!" panggil Minseok sesaat setelah Luhan melewatinya begitu saja.

Luhan berhenti, lalu menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau memanggilku?" katanya tanpa ekspresi.

Minseok memandangnya tak percaya. Apakah ini Luhannya? Apa yang terjadi selama Luhan pulang ke Beijing?

Minseok segera berjalan dan menghampiri kekasihnya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau berjalan begitu saja? Kita sudah janji untuk jalan ke sekolah bersama-sama, kan?" tanya Minseok berusaha untuk tetap ceria.

Namun Luhan hanya menatapnya lama. Tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"Mulai sekarang, jangan panggil namaku lagi atau muncul di hadapanku lagi, Minseok-ssi. Selamat tinggal."

Minseok terpukul mendengar kata-kata Luhan.

_A-apa... maksudnya?_

.

.

.

Setengah tahun sesudah mereka menjadi siswa SMA, hampir tak ada lagi interaksi antara Luhan dan Minseok.

Luhan yang berubah drastis menjadi begitu acuh serta arogan, dan Minseok yang juga mulai tak menghiraukan keberadaan sang kekasih.

_Apakah mereka masih bisa disebut kekasih?_

Sedangkan kata 'putus' saja tak pernah terucap.

Memang pada awalnya Minseok selalu berusaha mendekati Luhan, dan bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tak kenal lelah, dia selalu mengikuti Luhan dan berusaha mengajaknya bicara berdua. Hingga Minseok dibenci fans-fans Luhan yang entah sejak kapan ada dan selalu mengikuti namja berambut menyala itu.

Saat tiba kesempatan bagi Minseok untuk bisa berdua saja dengan Luhan, namja manis tetapi pemalu itu langsung menyuarakan akar kecamuk hatinya. Mengapa dia berubah hingga sedrastis ini. Mengapa Luhan bersikap seperti ini. Mengapa Luhan bisa menganggap Minseok tak ada seperti ini.

Jawaban Luhan langsung membuatnya remuk redam.

"Aku bosan padamu," katanya dengan ekspresi datar.

_"__Kuharap kau selalu berada di sisiku sampai akhir nanti, Minseok-ah."_

Rasa asin yang tercecap membuat Minseok sadar jika dia menangis. Air mata menganak di pipinya, pipi yang dulu menjadi objek godaan Luhan karena terlalu chubby kini basah.

Minseok hanya bisa terisak. Dia tak peduli dengan tatapan mata Luhan.

Mengusap pipinya dengan kasar, Minseok akhirnya menemukan suaranya.

"Be-begitu, ya... ba-baiklah, terimakasih atas waktunya, Luhan-ah," ucap Minseok dengan suara bergetar.

Malam itu, juga malam-malam selanjutnya, Minseok menangis di tengah kegelapan kamarnya. Patah hati ternyata begitu menyakitkan... hingga Minseok berharap jantungnya dicabut paksa saja dibanding merasakan sakit ini.

.

.

.

_Tes._

Tetes pertama jatuh.

_Tes. Tes._

Tetes kedua, tetes ketiga, juga tetes-tetes entah keberapa karena rintik hujan berhamburan membasahi bumi tak terhitung lagi.

Minseok memandang awan _cumulo nimbus_ yang berwarna abu gelap yang memuntahkan isi perutnya lewat jendela kelasnya.

Hari itu akhir Januari, musim dingin yang bertransisi ke musim semi sudah cukup parah karena udara masih dingin, ditambah hari-hari dinaungi awan kelabu membuat siapapun menjadi pemurung.

Dia kini menginjak saat-saat akhir tahun kedua SMA. Jika dihitung, maka sudah tiga tahun dia mengenal Luhan, dan selama itulah dia mencintainya.

Perasaannya pada namja yang jauh lebih jangkung itu tak pernah berubah.

Mungkin... perasaannya malah menguat. Salahkah dia?

Meski kini Luhan tak lagi dengannya, Minseok tak peduli. _Benar kata orang,_ pikir Minseok, _bahwa cinta pertama itu tak mudah dilupakan. _Luhan yang sekarang begitu jauh dari gapaiannya. Dia kini menjadi namja terpopuler di SMA, meski sikapnya dingin layaknya es.

Menghela napas, Minseok mengalihkan pandangan dari pemandangan luar jendela dimana lapangan sepak bola basah karena tumpahan air, ke seonsaengnim baru yang kelihatan sekali dia gugup luar biasa. Cara menjelaskannya yang masih terpatah-patah, membuat namja dan yeoja yang sekelas Minseok menertawainya.

Tak ambil peduli, Minseok mengambil headset putih dan menyumpalkannya di telinga.

.

.

.

"Ah... Hujan!" seru beberapa siswa.

Ada mengerang kesal, memaki karena hujan menggagalkan rencana mereka sepulang sekolah, ada yang acuh seperti Minseok.

Minseok menatap datar tetesan hujan yang jatuh dari atap. Seperti beberapa siswa yang tak membawa payung, dia menunggu di pintu utama gedung sekolahnya.

_Tahu begini... aku tidur di kelas saja dulu tadi,_ pikir Minseok. Merasa jika berdiri dan menunggu hujan deras yang entah-kapan akan berhenti ini disini akan sia-sia, Minseok kembali ke kelasnya di lantai tiga.

Headset-nya yang tersambung di I-podnya menyanyikan lagu Heart in Your Heartbreak. Sesekali namja manis yang masih juga pendiam ini menyanyikan liriknya, dengan mata tetap menekuri lantai lorong sekolah.

Saat dia memutuskan untuk mendongak, Minseok membuat kesalahan besar.

Seorang Xi Luhan berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya.

Sekejap tubuh Minseok menegang ketika matanya menangkap sosok itu. Rambutnya yang kini lebih gelap dari yang diingat Minseok berantakan.

Namja manis itu berusaha menjaga ekspresinya tetap datar. Meski rasa sakit yang familiar menyerangnya, Minseok berusaha agar setidaknya dia berjalan lurus. Dia menggigit bibir, tangannya terkepal begitu erat, jantungnya berdenyut sakit di dalam tubuhnya.

_Perih..._ bisik hati Minseok.

Luhan, yang berjalan sendiri, tampak acuh. Perhatiannya tertuju penuh pada ponsel di tangannya. Tampaknya dia bahkan tak tahu jika kekasih—_mantan_, koreksi Minseok dalam hati—nya lewat.

Setelah beberapa detik yang bagaikan selamanya itu, Luhan berlalu.

Minseok langsung menghirup napas. Dia baru sadar jika sedari tadi dia menahan napasnya.

Setitik air jatuh di kemeja Minseok. Namja itu heran, tangannya terangkat. Menyadari jika tetesan air itu adalah air matanya.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh, Minseok..." bisiknya pada lorong yang kosong.

.

.

.

Seperti yang Minseok duga, dia naik kelas ke tingkat akhir tahun terakhir SMA-nya. Dia sangat bersyukur, masa SMA-nya yang hanya berisi kenangan menyakitkan akan Luhan akan berakhir sebentar lagi. Tahun depan dia akan lulus, lalu dia akan pergi dari Seoul. Namja yang sampai saat ini mengisi hatinya pasti akan melanjutkan perguruan tinggi disini, dulu dia pernah memberitahu Minseok akan rencana masa depannya. Jadi, sebagai antisipasi agar dia tidak bertemu dengan cinta pertamanya lagi, Minseok akan pergi dari sini.

_Yah, aku juga yang bodoh karena selalu teringat dia,_ kata Minseok dalam hati.

"Minseok-ah! Ireonna!" teriak appa Minseok dari lantai bawah.

Minseok sudah bangun sedari tadi, sudah siap untuk memulai tahun terakhir SMA-nya, dan duduk di jendelanya. Memandangi embun-embun di pucuk pohon apel yang tahun lalu dia tanam bersama sang appa.

Pintu kamar Minseok dibuka paksa.

Minseok menoleh, memandangi sang appa yang berdiri bingkai pintu sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Yah, bangun—oh, kau sudah siap ternyata," Kim Heechul yang niatnya ingin memarahi putera satu-satunya gagal karena Minseok sudah memakai seragam sedang duduk di jendela.

"Ne, Appa," kata Minseok.

"Kalau sudah siap, mengapa kau tidak turun dari tadi?" ujar Heechul. Diikuti Minseok yang menyambar tas sekolahnya, berdua mereka turun.

"Hari ini jatah Appa yang memasak... maka aku bersantai dulu tadi," kata Minseok datar.

Heechul yang sudah biasa mendengar cara bicara datar puteranya hanya mendesah. Puteranya tidak sedatar dan se-apatis ini dulu. _Entahlah, mungkin masalah di masa SMA mengubah kepribadiannya,_ pikir Heechul.

Sepasang ayah-anak ini duduk di meja makan rumah mungil mereka. Kim Heechul seorang _single parent_, istrinya sudah meninggal lama. Maka dia membesarkan Minseok seorang diri.

Cara Heechul membesarkan Minseok bisa dibilang sangat bebas. Dia membolehkan apa yang anak kandungnya itu maui. Meski begitu, kepribadian Minseok yang cenderung _introvert_ tak terlalu memanfaatkan izin absolut yang didapatkan dari sang ayah. Sebagian besar jika anak remaja diberi kebebasan maka akan melakukan hal gila yang melintas di kepala mereka, kan?

Minseok merengut memandang sepiring sarapan di depannya. Tangannya mengangkat roti yang kehitaman. Gosong.

"Appa..." rajuk Minseok dengan ekspresi wajah datar.

Heechul terlonjak. Dia memamerkan senyum yang diidentifikasi Minseok senyum _flirting_.

"Yah, kau tahu sendiri jika jatahku masak hasilnya seperti ini, kan, Minseokkie," kata Heechul ceria.

Minseok menggembungkan pipi. Appanya yang gemas mengulurkan tangan dan mencubitnya. Setidaknya puteranya ini meski datar masih mau ber-aegyo padanya.

Mereka makan dalam tenang. Biasanya appanya cerewet menanya-nanyai Minseok, tapi kali ini sang appa yang masih terbilang muda itu sibuk dengan ponselnya, sesekali mengetik pesan sambil tersenyum dan tertawa sendiri. Minseok mengangkat alis heran melihat appanya.

"Appa, jika kau menikah lagi, aku tak keberatan," ujar Minseok acuh, menduga jika isi pesan yang sibuk dikirim ayahnya adalah untuk pacar ayahnya.

Seorang Kim Heechul terbatuk. Dia tersedak potongan roti gosongnya. Secepat kilat ayah Minseok itu menyambar cangkir kopinya.

"Yah! Kau hampir membuatku mati tersedak, Minseokkie!" gerutu Heechul.

Minseok menyelesaikan sarapan gagalnya. Dia mengangkat bahu acuh.

"Lagipula apa maksudmu?" kata Heechul.

"Appa kayak punya kekasih lagi. Tertawa sendiri sambil melihat ponsel..."

Heechul terlihat gugup. Dia melipat kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Nah, aku memang ingin memberitahumu sesuatu, Minseokkie... nanti saat makan malam, oke?" kata Heechul.

Minseok hanya mengangguk. "Tapi biarkan hari ini yang memasak, Appa. Aku tak mau keracunan lagi," gumamnya menyetujui.

Heechul langsung memeluk puteranya. "Aww~ aegi-ku manis sekali~ jangan khawatir, kau pasti akan menyukai Hyukkie," kata Heechul.

Minseok tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Melihat ayahnya bahagia sedikit banyak juga membuatnya bahagia.

"Lepaskan aku, Appa. Aku harus ke sekolah."

"Oh. Mian~ nah, baik-baik di sekolah, ya nak~" ujar Heechul. Minseok mengangguk dan meninggalkan rumah, menuju sekolah.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, Minseok selalu berjalan dengan headset terpasang. Tapi, hari pertama di tahun terakhirnya ini cerah, ditambah jika ayahnya akan memperkenalkan pacarnya. Hal itu membuatnya yang biasa murung saat hendak ke sekolah cukup ceria.

_Tak apalah... Appa juga berhak bahagia,_ pikirnya. _Tapi, Hyukkie ini seperti apa, ya?_

Kim Heechul memang ayah yang luar biasa unik bagi Minseok. Sifatnya sangat bertolak belakang dengannya. Dia terkenal memiliki kepribadian empat dimensi, ekstrovert, seenaknya sendiri, dan cara pandangnya terhadap kebenaran dan keadilan sangat aneh. Meskipun ayahnya itu hampir berusia empat puluh tahun, penampilannya masih seperti namja di pertengahan dua puluhan. Mungkin pekerjaannya sebagai editor majalah fashion cukup berimbas pada caranya hidup dan berpenampilan. Sejak Minseok kecil, karena dia sudah ditinggal ibunya ke surga sejak kelas tiga SD, ayahnya itu selalu memiliki fans namja maupun yeoja. Mereka, para fans ayahnya itu, berusaha menjadikan ayahnya suami mereka.

Namun ayahnya tak pernah mau menjalin hubunga asmara dengan siapapun lagi sejak ditinggal mendiang istri. Untuk itulah, Minseok sangat penasaran yeoja macam apa yang mampu membuat ayahnya move on dari mendiang ibunya.

Minseok menghembuskan napas. _Akhirnya ada juga hal kutunggu hari ini..._

Di jalan depan sekolahnya Minseok melihat puluhan namja juga yeoja yang kentara sekali mereka anak baru. Ekspresi gugup namun antusias untuk menyambut masa SMA yang mereka tunjukkan membuat Minseok teringat akan saat-saat hari pertamanya menyambut masa SMA.

Yang mana menjadi kenangan terburuk.

Minseok langsung menghindari mengingat hari itu.

_Kuatlah, Kim. Kau itu sudah terpaku pada orang itu terlalu lama. Sekarang kau harus menerapkan keputusan yang kau tanamkan selama liburan kemarin,_ tekad Minseok dalam hati. Entah sengaja atau tidak, I-podnya men-shuffle lagu Today My Life Begins dari Bruno Mars.

_Pertanda baik,_ pikir Minseok.

_Lupakan Xi Luhan. Lupakan segalanya yang berkaitan dengannya. Move on,_ sugesti Minseok pada dirinya sendiri.

Jantungnya sudah tak sesakit dulu saat mengingat namja itu. Denyut menyakitkan yang membuat Minseok memilih mengahdapi kematian itu kini berubah menjadi denyut nyeri yang ringan. Seperti rasa saat kau luka dan hampir mengering.

Minseok menghela napas panjang.

_Appa saja bisa... jadi sebagai anaknya kau juga past—_

Minseok terlonjak. Karena secara tiba-tiba, seseorang mengalungkan tangan di pundak kecilnya. Minseok terkejut, tentu

"Aw, mian kalau membuatmu terkejut... namaku Song Minho, tetapi orang-orang memanggilku Mino... aku anak baru disini~" kata pelaku yang membuat Minseok terkejut. Nadanya begitu ceria.

Minseok membelalakkan mata kucingnya. Beraninya anak baru ini!

"Aku sudah mengecek kelasku, aku 1-D... aku ingin berteman denganmu, kau kelas berapa? Kuharap kita sekelas," cerocosnya ceria.

"Jadi? Siapa namamu?" kata namja ini lagi.

Minseok menghela napas lagi. _Duh, salah dikira anak kelas satu... aku ini sunbaemu, babo,_ pikir Minseok jengkel.

"Kenapa kau diam? Yah, aku minta maaf jika aku mengagetimu tadi. Tapi aku kan hanya ingin berteman denganmu. Kau jalan sendirian, tidak gugup atau salah tingkah seperti anak-anak baru yang lain. Aku menganggapnya _cool_, kau tahu? Eh, tapi kau imut. Pernah ada yang bilang kau mirip Ahn Sohee? Kau mirip dengannya... tapi bukan itu alasan utamaku menyapamu. Aku benar-benar kagum padamu, maka aku mencoba menyapamu," celotehnya.

Minseok menyentakkan tangan namja yang merangkulnya hingga terlepas. Dia memandang wajah hoobaenya yang cukup kurang ajar ini. Hoobae-nya ini memiliki kulit lebih gelap dari rata-rata orang Korea.

Mino balas menatapnya. Minseok yang endongak agar bisa menatapnya menyadari jika anak baru ini jauuuh lebih jangkung.

"Pertama," gertak Minseok, "aku kelas tiga."

Ganti Mino membelalakkan matanya. "E-eh?"

Minseok memandangnya tajam. "Kedua."

"Aku paling benci dibilang manis," geram Minseok.

Mino mau tak mau menciut juga ditatap setajam itu oleh namja manis di depannya. _Manis sih manis, tapi cara menatapnya membekukan layaknya es!_ Pikir Mino.

Minseok lalu meninggalkan Mino yang masih mematung. Namja manis itu langsung menuju ke kelasnya.

.

.

.

Penghuni baru kelas tiga-nya wajah yang sudah familiar dengan Minseok. Dia, apatis seperti biasa, memilih tempat duduk yang paling tidak menonjol: pojok paling belakang. Mengacuhkan pandangan yang dia dapat, Minseok tanpa menyapa siapapun langsung menuju calon kursinya.

Saat hendak menempati calon tempat duduknya, Minseok menyadari jika orang lain yang lebih dulu duduk di samping kursi incaran Minseok memandangnya.

"Kursi ini ada yang punya?" tanya Minseok datar.

Namja di sampingnya cepat-cepat menggeleng. Dan, kali ini bukan hanya perasaannya, tapi semua kepala di kelas tiganya menoleh menatap ke arahnya.

"Wae?" kata Minseok, tidak keras tapi bisa didengar jelas semua siswa di kelas.

Beberapa siswa kompak menggelengkan kepala, tidak mau berlama-lama membuat kontak mata dengan orang sedingin Minseok.

Minseok duduk di kurisnya. Dia menarik I-podnya dari saku celana, mengganti lagu yang dia dengar. Semua teman-temannya mulai menempati kursi, tanda jika seonsaengnim sudah datang. Guru Sastra Hansung, Park Ssaem, masuk. Dia menebar senyum.

Tapi Minseok terkesiap melihat siapa yang berjalan di belakang Park Ssaem.

Xi Luhan.

Sepertinya masih jauh perjuangan Minseok agar bisa total melupakan cinta pertamanya.

.

.

.

Dia tak mengatakan apapun saat matanya bertemu pandang. Minseok memilih mengikuti permainannya.

Pura-pura tak mengenal Xi Luhan

Minseok tak bisa menangkap makna sorot mata Luhan, jadi dia tak ambil pusing.

Xi Luhan mengganti cat rambutnya. Rambutnya kini berwarna _brunette_ dan agak memanjang. Dia bahkan mengikatnya di atas kepala. Dia duduk di deret paling jauh dari Minseok, di baris tengah (Minseok bersyukur Luhan tidak duduk di sekitarnya). Jadi, Minseok bisa mengacuhkan dia dengan mudah, seperti dia bisa mengacuhkan siapapun selama ini.

Hari pertama Minseok berakhir. Dia masih bersyukur karena Luhan tidak memandanginya. _Yah, buat apa Kingka sekolah memandangi atau berusaha membuat kontak apapun denganku?_ Pikir Minseok sarkas. Mendengar pemikirannya yang sarkas membuat Minseok heran. Mengapa dia dulu begitu mencintai namja ini?

_Bukan,_ bisik hati Minseok. _Orang yang kucintai bukan Luhan yang ini... yang kucintai adalah Xi Luhan yang dulu, namja penyuka keheningan yang selalu tidur di bawah pohon dulu..._

Namja bermarga Kim itu segera mengambil tasnya dan pulang. Luhan masih bertahan di kelas, karena geng Kingka-nya yang tahun ini tidak sekelas bersamanya mengunjunginya. Minseok tetap acuh.

Sehingga dia tak sadar jika Luhan memandanginya.

.

.

.

**Balesan review.**

**HKY**: ini lanjut. Thanks udah review.

**Sfsclouds**: stay tune aja buat tau alesan Luhan berubah... thanks udah review

**JinaLee**: ini udah update, sori lama... dan thanks udah review

**Nina Pertiwi**: ini lanjutannya... thanks udah review

**Xiubao**: sori gak bisa update cepeeet. Thanks udah review

**Aling**: ini lanjutannya... thanks udah review

**Frozenxius**: sori update-nya lamaaa... bikinnya harus dengan feel gloomy, jadi—anyway thanks udah review

**Ririnssi**: ini lanjutannya... thanks udah review

**Twentae**: ini udah lanjuuut... soal keapus itu aku menduga kalo adayang ngelaporin ini fic, kok. Aku gak marah, cuman nyumpahin pelakunya biar dirajam di neraka aja hahaha... anyway thanks udah review, kamu gak nyampah, kok

**Hwaiting 93**: makasih... stay tune aja buat tau jawaban pertanyaan kamu ya. Thanks udah review

**TataIkpop**: ini lanjut, thanks udah review

**Rebeccakiney81**: ini lanjutannya... thanks udah review

**Summerpixxie**: ini dah lanjuuut... sori lama, dan thaks udah review

**Ve Amilla**: ini dah lanjut, thanks yah udah review

**Tuti handayani**: stay tune aja buat jawaban dari pertanyaan kamu... thanks udah review

**Kim Xiu Xiu Hunnie**: ini dah lanjut... makasih udah ngasih review en nunggu juga

**KeropiL**: makasih pujiannya... minta tips-nya ke Luhan aja ya, dan makasih udah review

**Irania**: ini lanjut, kok. Cuman lama, soalnya ngetiknya harus ngerasa gloomy dulu biar nge-feel. Thanks udah review

Dan buat yang udah review sebelum ini FF keapus, makasih udah review... maaf kalo saya belum sempet bales review readernimdeul sekalian :)

Saya kepingin bikin Hyukkie (Lee Hyukjae) emaknya Minseokkie... imut banget pasti. Sedangkan Song Minho aka Mino tu dari Winner. Jangan protes, oke.

August 11,

Rain drops lover,

Raito^^


End file.
